whoa!
by ConverseChick85304
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are so close to getting together,but the Olympian gods are visiting celebrating for the downfall of the titans.Technically i changed the whole last book of the last olympian.yes its suppossed to be OOC...
1. Chapter 1:

Chapter One:

Percy's POV

I was at the subway waiting with Tyson, when I felt a poke on my back."What's wrong brother?"Tyson asked in his 8 year old voice. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Well, actually I wasn't in the mood for anything. My bones were aching and when I talked my throat felt like a blade had cut it in half. (Which it came pretty close to)I didn't reply back to Tyson because if I told him about my quest to the underworld, he would start tearing up. I felt a poke again.

_What the fuck,_ I thought

Now I was getting seriously pissed off and I turned around, but no one was , when I say no one I mean _ no one._yea, its new York and you expect everyone to be screaming around. But no. well not now anyway. Everyone was sending their kids off to somewhere far, far away. Well, everyone except for mine. My mom didn't have to worry about sending me anywhere already had my summer camp, Camp , I know what you're thinking 'has this kid gone psycho?'. No. well camp half-blood is a real place. It's where demi gods –like myself—train. Oh yea we also stay there so we won't die. As my train of thought was running through my head, I felt another poke, and this time it hurt, and I mean _really hurt_

."What the Hades is your problem?!?!?!?!?!"

I heard two girly giggles and a loud chuckle. I couldn't really determine who they were from, but I definitely knew who one of them came from. I could pick this giggle out from a field of chase. Annabeth is head counselor for the Athena cabin back at camp Half Blood. Not to mention that she's my best friend.

"Annabeth?" I whispered.

Which I found out was a little too loud because Tyson started jumping up and down clapping his hands. Tyson loved seeing Annabeth, or talking about her in that matter. I whispered her name again but it came out like a quite yell. I heard the giggle again but I saw to familiar faces come out behind a hot dog stand. They were Charles Beckendorf (Everyone calls him Beckendorf though) and silena Beauregard _holding hands._

"Hi Percy", Silena said with a few of her way too girly giggles

"Hey man," Beckendorf said, pointing at his and Silena's hands.

Oh yea did I forget to mention. Last summer at camp half-blood before the fourth of july fireworks -which was going to happen next week-Beckendorf saved us all from the bronze dragon and asked out silena which was so impressed with him actually said yes. Not that I have anything against beckendorf, its just the Aphrodite campers usually think they're better than everyone else so don't go out with any other camper. So now they have been going out for almost a year.

"Hey seaweed brain! Didnt forget about me did ya?" Annabeth said fully appearing in front of us.

"Annabeth!!!" I yelled which even I admit sounded_ very_ happy. Then I hugged her. Yea, I do things without thinking, so I did this without thinking what I was getting myself into. With my relief she hugged me ruined it by saying "aww, Percy, your so sweet!"It didn't surprise me much that silena, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love, would say something like that. Annabeth and I quickly pulled apart after that embarrassing comment and beckendorf chuckled. Silena gave him a stern look and told him about how love is a beautiful thing.(**Authors note: not in the gross way you perverts!!!)**

I finally said "Not that I don't love seeing you guys, but what are you all doing out here?"

"No time for questions. Chiron said he wants all campers at camp half-blood immediately. Apparently its this really big emergency." Annabeth said so fast I had to re think them in my head just to understand what she said.

"But why did you all have to-------" I tried to ask but they interrupted me.

"Shut up!!!!!!!"

**Authors note:**

**Comment and tell me what you think. Yea, it might not be so good. I kind of wrote it in a hurry. I have it written out on paper so hopefully I will post more tonight but if I don't definitely tomorrow. Like I said please comment I wanna know if it was good or a pile of dog shit.**

**Please comment.**

**Thx.**

**-ConverseChick85304**


	2. Chapter 2:

Chapter Two:

We quickly ran to the cab, but with Silena saying she didn't want to run because the wind was gonna mess up her hair, it took us a while. Being in the cab with the three fates made me feel anxious. We just after about ten minutes I caught a glimpse of the strawberry fields. We all got out of the freaky yellow cab and ran to camp. This time Silena didn't whine, maybe it was the fact the cab freaked her out or it could be that a monster could kill her any second. We ran as fast as we could knowing Silena would freak and most likely die in battle with any monster. So far there was no monster stopping us from getting to camp, but that ended quickly.

There, right in front of us, stood the Minotaur. My first year at camp I had had to fight the Minotaur without any training, and I barely made it back alive.

Silena was screaming her head off by know.

"Beckendorf quick get Silena back to camp, but come back and help us!" I ordered him.

Beckendorf and Silena took off running, but the Minotaur stopped them dead in their track. Silena was now screaming like she was about to die--- which was a grand possibility. I climbed on a cliff trying to get on the monsters back, while Annabeth distracted him. Beckendorf now stood next to me, which surprised me. I had figured he would be coming back in a couple more minutes. When Annabeth had the Minotaur fully distracted Beckendorf and I leaped onto the monsters back. I swear I saw beckendorf mouthing _please don't_ _let me die, please don't let me die. _I'm not sure if it was the Minotaur that scared him or his fear of heights. It's not only him, it's the whole Hephaestus cabin. Its just like the whole Athena afraid of spiders because of the whole arachne story. Well they are scared of heights because of when Hephaestus was thrown of mount Olympus by Zeus because he was too ugly. Sad ,but true.

Annabeth managed to climb up him, and together we managed to stab him and he disintegrated into thin air.** (Authors Note: sorry! I know that I'm not so good at describing the monster scene. Sorry)** Unfortunately, we all came tumbling down to the ground.

"Hey?! What's under me? Because something cushioned my fall" Annabeth questioned.

"That would be me" I responded except it came out kind of muffled. Under any other circumstances I would have been totally embarrassed – come to think of it I still am embarrassed---but this was battle, it doesn't count….I think. I felt something under me but I was too tired to check.

"Hey Where's Beckendorf?" I asked looking around.

"Down here. If you guys could do me a favor and get off me that would be great!!!Like, I know you guys want to get your groove on and stuff, but I'm still down here and frankly I don't wanna see you guys-"Beckendorf said but got interrupted when me and Annabeth quickly jumped off and ran away towards camp.

"Percy, at last. Here you are. We have been waiting." Chiron said.

Chiron was a centaur. Half stallion half man. Centaurs are known to be "party ponies" as Tyson calls them, but Chiron is an the wisest person I know—don't tell activities director her at camp half-blood and has been teaching heroes for thousands of millennia. I first met Chiron when I was 12, five years ago, at Yancy academy. Except back then I knew him as : my Latin teacher.

"Hey, ... I have a couple questions." I asked. Then rolled my eyes knowing Annabeth would say something like _no surprise there_, but instead she just stood there with a weird expression on her face.

"Yes, Percy I believe you do."

"Well why did Annabeth, beckendorf, and silena come and get me?"I questioned

"Well Annabeth kept on telling me how much she missed you, "Chiron said.I looked at Annabeth and I swear I saw her blush." but Beckendorf had some important… ahem…things to tell you."

I interrupted and asked, "Well then why did Silena go? We could have been attacked by packs and packs of monsters, and silena would have made us all die. You know she's not good at battle—no offense "I gave Silena an apologetic look.

While asking I heard Chiron mutter some things about_ no one respects a horse _and _this all happened after Grover told everyone I wear curlers in my tail._

After everyone quieted down Chiron continued,"Silena just went becau-"

Chiron tried to explain again but got interrupted by Silena. Again he muttered something _about how no one even knows he's there, why not just turn invisible, oh wait that won't help me, everyone doesn't notice me already._

"Oh I just went because Charlie was going."Silena said giggling. A couple of her cabin mates had disgusted looks on their faces. It wasn't the part that silena liked somebody, it was just that beckendorf was from the Hephaestus cabin, they weren't known to be the best looking Dorito in a chip bag.

"Seriously people! Do I get no respect!?!?!?!" bellowed Chiron.

He got back a few _we respect you Chiron _and bows.

"Thank you"

"Oh, and, Chiron, why did you need me here immediately?" I asked some other campers nodded their heads in agreement.

"Everyone I have an announcement that I will only be saying once. In a week the 12 Olympian gods will be coming here for the first time ever. We will be celebrating the defeat of kronos. They will be coming the day before the Fourth of July fireworks. After many pleas, they have agreed to play capture the flag with us."Chiron said.

By now everyone was gasping in amazement, including me.

"I know this might be a very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very," Chiron was saying.

"Get on with it!!!!!!!" everyone said with a hint of annoyance.

"Very very very very very very very, oh alright then, important event, we must all keep calm. Now please make sure everything is good and proper and clean for the Olympians visit, now everybody of on your regular schedules!!!!!!!!!!"Chiron said.

And with that everyone left off in groups of two or three and went back to their schedules, as if nothing had happened. Following along with the program, I went to the dining pavilion** (I forgot where they study) **for Ancient Greek with Annabeth. I finally felt like I was back at home. Well this is the kind of regular home you can get when you're a demi god.

**Authors note:**

**Yea, I know it's not so good.**

**I have writers block promise the next chapter gets very percabeth-y like.**

**It's also gonna be so much funnier and better.**

**Please review**

**If you don't I will cry jk **

**Please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SERIOUSLY REVIEW OR I WILL GET FUCKIN PISSED OFF**

**Okay thanks! **

**: )**

**-ConverseChick 85304**


End file.
